


this is literally a fanfic about naked cuddles so i'm just gonna leave it at that

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Very fluffy, and a load of shitty puns, bc thats actually cute, because i can't write decent smut i'm doing a naked cuddling fic, gay as shit, i didn't get any sleep today so instead I decided to make naked cuddling fics involving frerard, no blowjobs or anal just naked cuddling, not really smut, ok i'm done i'm gonna go kms, really it's just naked cuddling, that sounded better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Frank and Gerard cuddling naked. No smut, just cuddles.<br/>And really bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is literally a fanfic about naked cuddles so i'm just gonna leave it at that

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write smut bc whenever i try to i imagine patrick stump reading it and shaking his head disappointed

Gerard got home from 'catching up with life', AKA going to a comic book store and buying a million comic book copies, and then going to a music store and buying vinyls.

He walked through the door, and the first thing he saw was Frank grinning at him, who grabbed the boxes of comics out of his hand, and the vinyl covers, then put them on a nearby table.

"How was your day out, Gee?"

Gerard smiled. "It was fun. First, I got some coffee, then I went to the comic book store and got some comics, then I got some more coffee, after that I went to the music store and got some Bowie vinyls, then I got some more coffee."

Frank pecked Gee's lips. "That sounds like fun."

"For me. What did you do today?"

Frank shrugged. "Nothing. I slept, ate some cereal, and then slept some more."

"Yum." Gerard said and hugged Frank.

"Why the random hugs?" The shorter man asked.

"Why not? I wanted to hug you so I did... Did you not want to be hugged or anything?"

"No, it was fine Gerard. I'm just... Maybe we could do a little more than hugging?"

Gerard smirked. "What would that be?"

"I mean... Not anything sexual, but sorta sexual, but, maybe just... Take your clothes off."

"Woah, you said this wasn't gonna be sexual."

"I said sorta sexual." 

"Well okay." Gerard said and undid the buttons to his pants, and pulled them down.

"Somebody's going commando today?" Gerard shrugged. 

"Maybe."

He tugged his jacket off and grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up and let it fall to the floor.

"Now what?" 

Frank took off his sweatpants and pulled off his shirt. "Now..." He walked towards Gerard and pushed him onto the couch. "This is fine with you, right?"

"Duh."

Gerard was sitting on the couch, and Frank sat on his lap. To the older man's surprise, Frank hugged him and buried his face into Gerard's neck.

"I love you." He mumbled.

Gerard smiled. "I love you too."

"Can you move to a more comfortable position?"

"Uh, yeah." Gerard propped his feet up onto the couch, so he could lay down. 

Frank chuckled. "This is Gerard Way better."

"Did you just make a pun out of my name?" Frank nodded. 

" _Frankly_ I am not disappointed with my _punny_ skills. Am I Brandon Flowers because I am _killer_ at puns." 

Gerard stared at him blankly. "Why do I put up with you? These are the worst puns ever."

"Am I _bugging_ you? _Tick_ ing you off? _Bee_ -rard?"

"Oh my fucking god, Frank. I swear I'm gonna scream if you make one more pun."

" _Geesus_ , don't have to be so rude about it."

Gerard sighed. "Why do I love you again?"

"Because." Frank said. "You do. So that's that."

"You are really an asshole sometimes, Frankie."

Frank bit his lip. "Exactly." He said, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, who deepened the kiss. He pulled away, but not too much, so their foreheads were still touching.

"I fucking love you, Frankie."

"I fucking love you too, Gerard."

-

Frank glared at Gerard. "The couch is too small."

"Do you want us to move, then?" Frank nodded, and grabbed Gerard's hand, leading him to their bed.

"Lay down." Frank instructed. 

"Okay, okay, I'm on the bed. Now what?"

Frank's eyes brightened as he jumped onto the bed and leaned up against his boyfriend, one hand in Gerard's hair, and one around Gerard's waist.

"Best plan ever, Frank."

"Thank you, I try to make good plans."

Gerard tilted his head to kiss Frank. After the kiss, he smiled for the millionth time that day, and rested his head on Frank's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Frank pressed his lips against Gee's forehead and watched him until he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry you had to experience this  
> I haven't gotten any sleep and it's almost 9 iN THE AFTERNOOON (jk it's almost 9 am)


End file.
